


Kallus, Kallus

by Nichiko, The_Blue_Raven



Series: Kalluzeb [1]
Category: Narwhals - Fandom, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Admirał Jagódka, M/M, Parodia, Parodia parodii, Piosenki, Song Parody, Songfic, Zeb też, kaktus taki piękny, narwale, narwale swing in the ocean
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 21:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11494791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichiko/pseuds/Nichiko, https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Blue_Raven/pseuds/The_Blue_Raven
Summary: Narwhals, Narwhals w wersji Kallusowej. Po prostu przeczytajcie.No bo... Kto po trzecim sezonie nie statku je go z Kotem jest po prostu zimnym draniem. Dranią ewentualnie :P





	Kallus, Kallus

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Narwhals: animated music video](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/323679) by MrWeebl. 



> Kiedy oglądacie cały 3 sezon w kilka dni, bo pomieszkujesz u przyjaciela... Tak, cóż. To szkodzi na Mózg.
> 
> Gdyby ktoś jednak nie znał niegdysiejszego hitu internetów...  
> https://youtu.be/ykwqXuMPsoc

Kallus, Kallus  
pływa w ocenie,  
z kota ma posłanie,  
zaraz coś mu stanie.

Kallus, Kallus  
pływa w ocenie,  
z kociej miski chrupki jadł  
i Jagódce skopał zad.

Był to rebelianckich szpieg,  
choć ledwo przed Imperium zbiegł,  
teraz z Jedi włóczy się  
i dalej z kociej miski je!

Kallus, to jest Kallus.  
Kallus  
_Weź po brzuchu pogłaszcz mnie._  
Kallus, to jest Kallus.  
Kallus  
wymyślił jak z Imperium zwiać.

Kallus, Kallus  
pływa w ocenie,  
z kota ma posłanie,  
zaraz coś mu stanie.

Kallus, Kallus  
pływa w ocenie,  
z kociej miski chrupki jadł  
i Jagódce skopał zad.

Był to rebelianckich szpieg,  
choć ledwo przed Imperium zbiegł,  
teraz z Jedi włóczy się  
i dalej z kociej miski je!

Kallus, to jest Kallus.  
Kallus  
_Weź po brzuchu pogłaszcz mnie._  
Kallus, to jest Kallus.  
Kallus  
wymyślił jak z Imperium zwiać.


End file.
